1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foldable parcel shelf for a "hatch-back" type vehicle or the like and more specifically to a foldable panel which obviates deterioration of the panel covering along the portion thereof which is flexed during folding of the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a previously proposed arrangement, such as shown in FIGS. 1 to 6 of the drawings, separate front and rear panels 1, 2 are hingedly interconnected via hinge members 3 which each have a pair of parallel spindles 4, 5 rotatably received in tubular envelopes 6, 7 fixed to each of the panels. A relatively thich carpet or decorative cover 8 is fixed to the surface of the panels via a suitable adhesive. As best seen in FIG. 3, the spindles 4, 5 extend from a base member 9 which has a triangular shape and which is adapted to be received in a semi-circular recess formed in structural members 10 located along either side of the panels 1 and 2. To additionally maintain the hinge members 3 in position when the panels are not being lifted, a pin 11 is adapted to engage in a suitable groove formed in the associated structural member 10.
With this arrangement, when the rear panel 2 is lifted, the axis of rotation thereof is defined by the spindles 5, while when the front panel 1 is lifted, the axis of rotation thereof is defined by the spindles 4.
However, a drawback has been encountered in that a substantial predetermined distance "H" must be provided between the inboard edges of the spindle receiving envelopes 6, 7 to allow for the folding action illustrated in FIG. 6 and the thickness of the decorative cover 8 itself. This gap causes a zone wherein the upper decorative cover 8 is unsupported and may be stretched down into the gap because of loads placed thereon or frequent folding. This of course detracts from the appearance of the arrangement as a whole and hastens the time at which the cover will split and/or tear.
A further example of prior art essentially the same as that described hereinabove may be found in U.S. Ser. No. 41,771, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,555 to which reference is hereby made.